Drama Total: El Regreso
by Cincuentas Sombras de Kaky
Summary: ¿Una nueva temporada? ¿El regreso a la isla Wawanakua? ¿Un Chris Mclane dispuesto a torturar a nuevos competidores con el fin del ganar mas rating? ¡¿UN MILLÓN DE DOLARES EN DISPUTA! ¡Todo esto en: Drama Total: El regreso! (¡Inscripciones cerradas! *Presentaciones SUBIDA*)
1. Chapter 1

_¡HEY HEY HEY! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO! :D_

_(Todos se quedan confundidos, sin saber de quien se trata)_

_Okey, lo sé: no recuerdan quien soy. Bueno, es una laaaaarga explicación, así que, intentare hacerla lo mas simple y entendible posible: soy Lukario 2014. Si, el loco que antes hacia un reality ficticio que no termino. Solo que me cambie el nombre debido a que es tradición mía cambiar mi username cada año (añadiéndole al final dicho año). El anterior fue Lukario 2014 y antes de eso había sido Alukard 2013. Y otra de las preguntas que me harán es: ¿por que no terminaste ese hermoso reality que tenias hecho? Bueno, quiero terminarlo; pero, me han recomendado (unos amigos) hacer otro debido a que seguramente los autores de los personajes anteriores ya no están en el fan dom y pues bueno, ¿qué se le va hacer?_

_¡Y por eso hoy les traigo una nueva competencia! Estoy muy ansioso y en serio que quiero volver a hacer esto, claro que ahora voy a ser mas experimentado y ya sabre como son las cosas. ¡Empecemos con las fichas!_

Nombre:

Genero:

Edad:

Apodo: (opcional)

Apariencia física:

Orientación sexual:

Estereotipo:

Personalidad:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Miedos y fobias:

Habilidades:

Debilidades:

Ropa normal: (Puede añadir dos conjuntos, tan solo para hacer esto mas realista xD. Pero, favor de especificar cuando se usa cada conjunto, puede ser un cambio simple, nada complejo)

Ropa para dormir:

Ropa formal:

Traje de baño:

Aliados iniciales: (Solamente poner si tienen un amigo activo en la competencia que entro con el personaje)

¿Pareja?: (En caso de no tener, poner que tipo de persona podría ser pareja del personaje)

¿Datos extras?: (Opcional)

Audición: (Opcional)

* * *

><p>¡Ahora las reglas!<p>

Solamente pueden mandar dos personajes por autor

Los datos pueden ser enviados por PM o por review (aunque se que todos por "estrategia" lo pondrán por PM xD)

**LOS PERSONAJES MAS ORIGINALES TENDRÁN MAS PROTAGONISMO EN LA** **HISTORIA**

El limite sera de 10-16 concursantes, dependiendo de cuantos entren. Si entran mas de esos, posiblemente elija a los mejores (¡así que, sean creativos para entrar con seguridad al DT!)

La lista final de convocados sera puesta antes de la actualización

¡NADA DE MARY SUE Y GARY STU! Si van a poner una gran habilidad a su personaje; constrastenla con una gran debilidad. Si no, no sera escogido.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, eso seria todo por hoy. Cuando se muestren la lista final, posiblemente también les pida llenar otros datos (como amigos, enemigos, alianzas, y demás) Por ahora, me despido. ¡NOS VEREMOS LUEGO, ADIÓS!<em>


	2. Lista final de convocados

_¡HOLA! ¡IM BACK! _

_Hoy les traigo...¡LA CONVOCATORIA FINAL A LA HISTORIA! Y chicos...esto fue muy difícil, créanme que lo fue. Había muchos personajes muy buenos y ninguno era malo; todos tenían ese toque especial y me fue muy difícil elegir solamente a ocho concursantes de cada género (De hecho, comencé a dudar si tan solo pondría ocho y no mas)._

_Pero...bueno, es hora de presentar la lista. Pondré unos puntos suspensivos para que sea mas dramático (xD) Esperemos que los personajes que mandaron hayan pasado a las eliminatorias; que la suerte este siempre de su lado (siempre quise decir eso :3)._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>HOMBRES<strong>

_Lester Robbinson - El bromista/payaso - Heterosexual._

_Franco Ruther - El Chico Serio - Heterosexual._

_Andres Anaya - El optimista distraído - Heterosexual._

_James Black - El chico supernatural - Bisexual._

_Wayne Carter - El analista paranoide - Heterosexual._

_Anthony Husson - El apostador compulsivo - Heterosexual._

_Robert Woodcock - El Aspirante a Antagonista - Heterosexual._

_Ezra Deshanel - El gótico - Heterosexual._

* * *

><p><strong>MUJERES<strong>

_Reagan Taylor - La deportista extrema - Bisexual._

_Kenneth - La abeja reina - Bisexual._

_Dalila Kensington - la chica que parece extrovertida - Heterosexual._

_Emma Grant - La pirómana - Bisexual._

_Juliette Persefone DiLumbargo - La francesa dulce con las mujeres y tímida con los varones - Heterosexual._ (premio a la descripción mas larga xD)

_Samanta - La líder entusiasta - Homosexual._

_Molly D. Hopkins - La Gamer Compulsiva - Heterosexual._

_Gabrielle Miller - La inocente y dulce chica - Pansexual._

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, esa fue la lista final. Ya se que había dicho que pondría la lista justo antes de actualizar con las presentaciones y todo eso. Sin embargo, no me gusto la idea de hacer esto, debido a que las personas (las cuales sus personajes no entraron) estarían esperando y esperando la actualización para que al final les dijera eso y se desilusionaran y crearan un rencor enorme hacia mi para después venir a matarme...¡Y no quiero morir!, por eso pongo la lista hoy lunes y después pondré las presentaciones. (xD)<em>

_Quiero disculparme con algunas personas que les dije que ya tenían a su personaje dentro de la historia (Sobre todo a: __**harumi-chan nekopanda**, por haberle hecho escribir mas sobre su personaje, situación que también paso con _**PattySan99**_. A **UnaNube**, ya que me había seguido desde mi anterior reality y es una pena que quede fuera. A **Sable 343** por haberle negado el pase a su personaje habiéndole ya asegurado su lugar, aunque, como mando dos, uno de ellos si alcanzo a entrar, situación que también paso con _**SSR55 **y **Charlottemokingjaycaster**_). Y con los demás a los cuales ninguno de sus personajes entro. El problema fue que comenzaron a llegar personajes y personajes y algunos personajes comenzaron a tener el mismo comportamiento, al igual que el estereotipo e inclusive hubo casos en los cuales los personajes tenían los mismos gustos y debilidades. _

_Había__ dicho que los mas originales eran a los cuales les daría preferencia a la hora de elegir a los participantes (en el otro reality fue igual) pero yo admito haberme equivocado asegurando antes de tiempo que sus personajes entrarían, ahí si que me disculpo. Ya se que hay una solución, la cual seria abriendo mas lugares en la competencia, pero prefiero seguir las reglas a ser un mentiroso._

_Ahora: felicito a los usuarios (los cuales, sus personajes entraron) por haber pasado la TAN complicada (y lo digo en serio) prueba pre-eliminar. Hubo muy pocos (tan solo conté a tres) personajes que entraron desde un principio por su originalidad y estereotipo. Todos los demás si que estuvieron peleando con espadas y montados a caballos para ver quienes ganaban (fue tan épica que ni la película del "señor de los anillos" se le compara xD). Hay otros usuarios quienes mandaron dos personajes y solo entro uno, y solo dos usuarios si se salieron con la suya y entraron sus dos personajes. _

_Quiero decir que fue una selección muy complicada, y que todos los personajes eran muy buenos. De hecho, me duele bastante dejarlos en el camino. Tal vez aparezcan como pasantes o algo, así que, no se __desilusionen todas aquellas personas que sus personajes no entraron. Si pasa esto, les enviare un mensaje avisándoles, ¿okey? (para no tenerlos esperando y que al final de cuentas esto ultimo no pase)._ _No me odien: yo los quiero mucho...aunque no los conozca xD_

_Ah y por cierto: pueden enviarme ya (a los que si entraron) los datos faltantes que les había mencionado (usen PM por discreción recuerden que hay mirones en la caja de reviews...xD):_

_Amigos:_

_Enemigos:_

_Posibles alianzas: (opcional)_

_Posibles romances: (opcional)_

_Estos últimos datos pueden ser enviados después de las presentaciones (para ver mejor a los personajes si no se confían con los estereotipos, pero, puede agilizar la relación entre personajes si los mandan ya)_

* * *

><p><em>¡Nos veremos luego, chau!<em>


	3. Las presentaciones

_Tras angustiosas pruebas, tras inenarrables horrores que tuvieron que pasar los competidores para entrar al reality, después de muchas semanas, después de haber recibido los resultados de los castings en diferentes países, finalmente, fueron elegidos los dieciséis concursantes que participaran en el siguiente gran reality de DRAMA TOTAL: EL REGRESO._

_La gente pensaba que esto no seria posible: regresar al infestado campamento wawanakua, que ya registraba indices de radiación mayores a los de Chernobyl. Pero esto no importara (mientras que los concursantes y los pasantes no sepan de esto) hasta después de unos años en los cuales nuestros campistas presentaran los efectos de la radiación e intentaran demandarnos...suerte que nosotros estaremos escondidos en alguna isla paradisíaca en medio del caribe. _

_La cámara mostraba como el paisaje era solo de una foto vieja, luego mostró como en realidad era la isla, en una toma frontal mostrando unas cabañas hechas de madera. Las dos cabañas de madera comenzaron a temblar y finalmente se derrumbaron._

– ¡Y aquí estamos: en medio del campamento wawanakua! –avisaba alegremente un joven de cabello castaño; sus ojos eran de color avellana, su tez era blanca y su complexión era delgada. Era de altura pequeña, y vestía un elegante smoking azul oscuro. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que sostenía con su mano derecha un micrófono– ¡Yo seré el nuevo presentador de este emocionante reality!–dijo, mirando la cámara– Vaya, es mi primera vez que seré presentador–murmuro, muriéndose de la emoción– Aunque me parece raro que Chris este del otro lado del muelle, pensé que no estaría aquí por que yo seria el presentador–comenzó a hablar con la cámara– Que raro...

– ¿En serio quieres saber por qué? –le pregunto Chris, embozando una sonrisa maliciosa y teniendo su mano a sus espaldas, como si algo estuviese escondiendo.

– Oh, claro, dime.

– Por que...tú mi amigo–mostró un control remoto que tenia en su mano– ¡SERAS LA ATRACCIÓN DE APERTURA!

Chris presiono el botón del control que tenia en manos, provocando una explosión debajo del muelle donde el chico se encontraba; haciéndolo volar por los aires y cayendo en medio del agua que rodeaba la isla. (¿Alguien mas pensaba que el gran Chris no seria el presentador? ¡Que levante la mano! xD)

– ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS A ESTA EMOCIONANTE NUEVA TEMPORADA!–anuncio Chris, alzando sus brazos– ¡Soy el único e inigualable CHRIS MCLANE!–se apunto a si mismo con su dedo– ¡El mejor anfitrión de Canadá y el único de este reality! ¡Y les doy la bienvenida a: Drama Total...El regreso...–se aclara la garganta– Hoy estaremos recibiendo a dieciséis nuevos participantes que lucharan encarnizadamente para lograr ser buenos amigos y tener una competencia muy relajada...–intenta soportar la risa, pero finalmente comienza a reír a carcajadas– ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡COMPETIRÁN PARA GANAR...UN MILLÓN DE DOLARES!–se ve como el Chef trae una carretilla llena de dinero– Nada mal, ¿no? En fin.

Se muestra en una cámara como el chico castaño salia a la superficie para tomar una bocanada de aire; nadando en medio del mar que rodeaba la isla. Escupiendo un poco de agua y golpeándose una oreja para que el agua saliera por la otra.

– Demonios, sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...

Escucho el sonar de un barco, se giro, viendo con horror como un gran yate se acercaba hacia donde él estaba.

– ¡Y ahí vienen!–aviso Chris– Los competidores de este nuevo reality llegaran en un lujoso yate que...–se queda mirando a dicho yate– Esperen un momento–voltea a ver al Chef– ¿No se supone que tú ibas a manejar el yate?

– No me pagaste para hacer eso–respondió el Chef, sin mucho interés.

– ¿Entonces quien esta manejando el yate?–pregunto Chris. Los dos vieron como el yate se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia donde ellos se encontraban, quedándose paralizados del miedo– Oh oh...

**PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS, POR FAVOR, ESPERE.**

Tras unos minutos, podíamos apreciar como un yate se encontraba en medio de los restos del muelle destruido; llenando los alrededores de tablas y algunas piezas del mismo yate. Chris se encontraba secándose el cabello con una secadora, estando completamente mojado de pies a cabeza.

– Ultima ves que confió en un Chef con bajo sueldo–murmuro. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaban grabando, y lanzo la secadora al agua, electrocutando a unos cuantos peces– Estamos de vuelta con el programa. Tuvimos algunos problemas técnicos pero no importa. En fin, comencemos a presentar a los participantes...si es que siguen vivos...–murmura lo ultimo.

Se ve oyen los golpes provenientes del interior del yate; golpeando la puerta (que al parecer estaba atascada) escuchándose unas cuantas risas y reclamos de fondo.

– ¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL!–dijo una voz femenina.

– ¡CASI MORIMOS TODOS!–le reclamo otra voz femenina.

– ¿Alguien me ayuda a tirar la puerta?–pregunto una voz masculina.

– Déjamelo a mi, soy un experto en tirar puertas–respondió otra voz.

La puerta finalmente cayo, saliendo una estela de humo del interior del yate. Un hombre de cabello castaño claro salio en medio del humo; su piel era blanquecina, tenia una contextura atlética,era alto y sus ojos pardos. Vestía una camisa a botones de cuadros rojos de manga corta, cinturón negro, jeans celestes degradados a blanco en el centro y tenis de lona marrones.

Aquel sujeto suspiro, llenando sus pulmones con el aire "fresco"de la isla.

– Vaya, olía mejor el humo del bote–murmuro– ¡PERO NADA DETENDRÁ AL GRAN _TONY HUSSON_ EN SU CAMINO PARA GANAR ESE MILLÓN DE...!

– ¡HAZTE A UN LADO!–se escucho a una mujer, quien lo empujo, haciendo que cayera al agua. Era una chica delgada y de apenas 1.65, _tenia el cabello corto, rubio y alborotado_, ojos verdes y tez bastante pálida que contrastaba con su delineador negro; además de eso, _tenia varios piercings_ en la oreja derecha, en la ceja, nariz y labio. Vestía usaba una simple remera blanca sin mangas, pantalones negros ajustados con un cinturón rojo y converse rojos. La chica parecía desesperada, buscando con la mirada– ¡¿Dónde esta el fuego?! ¡TIENE QUE HABER AL MENOS UNA FLAMA POR AQUÍ!

_(NOTA: PUSE ALGUNOS DATOS EN CURSIVA PARA QUE PUEDAN IDENTIFICAR A LOS PERSONAJES MAS ADELANTE)_

Del bote salieron otras dos personas: una era una chica muy delgada y no muy alta, de piel clara, rostro de facciones dulces y un poco aniñadas, grandes ojos de color violeta ligeramente rojizo, _cabello rubio claro largo y lacio peinado en dos coletas bajas_, con flequillo irregular peinado hacía la izquierda. Vestía unos shorts de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, una remera negra, encima _una campera gris_ deportiva abierta con el reverso rosa chicle; medias hasta el muslo a rayas rosas y blancas, un pasamontañas rosa con un rayo amarillo brillante y zapatillas tenis blancas y amarillas de esas que tienen rueditas retractiles y llevaba aretes en forma de estrellas, negros. La otra era también una chica, solamente que se diferenciaba por su _cabello castaño_ por encima de las caderas lacio, ojos ámbar, mejillas y labios de un tono rosáceo claro; de buen físico (exceptuando que no tenia mucho busto) con un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Que vestía un_ Crop-top rosa palo_ con un short de tiro alto gris, unas botas Dr. Martens negras y para finalizar un suéter ligero beige.

La chica de cabello rubio tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando el desastre que había en el yate.

– Si. Oficialmente: esto fue muuuuy divertido–dijo.

– ¡¿Divertido?! ¡PUDISTE MATAR A ALGUIEN!–reclamo la castaña– ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de pilotear el yate?!

– ¡Oh vamos! ¡Nadie resulto herido!–respondió la rubia, tomando las cosas muy a la ligera.

– ¡FUEGO!–se escucho un grito adentro del yate. Salio un chico alto de _cabello negro_, piel de tez blanca, delgado, ojos color miel. Que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con _camisa azul fuerte_ y tenis negros. El castaño alzaba los brazos, manoteando agitadamente– ¡QUITENMELO QUITENMELO!–repetía muy angustiado. Sin embargo, no había tal fuego encima de él; como si tan solo hubiera sido una broma. Pero, el chico seguía gritando y gritando, sin darse cuenta de esto. Finalmente, se tiro al agua, "apagando" las inexistentes llamas.

Se escucho a un chico riéndose a mas no poder, era de estatura normal y complexión mas bien delgada, piel un poco bronceada, cabello despeinado por la altura de los hombros de _color caoba brillante_ con unos _googles amarillos_ y blancos siempre en él y ojos rasgados de color dorado. Vestía unos jeans negros con varios bolsillos, deportivas Nike negras con blanco, remera blanca de manga larga debajo de una de manga corta amarilla brillante y una cadena dorada colgando de su cuello.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJA SI SE LA CREYÓ!–dijo, en referencia al castaño que se había tirado al agua, sin dejar de reír.

A su lado, salio un hombre de joven edad; de estatura promedio, piel blanca, _cabello marrón_ muy oscuro y los ojos del mismo color. Vestía una playera color beige con mangas rojas, un pantalón de mezclilla gris y unos tennis color marrón oscuro con rayas blancas. El peli-marrón lo vio con seriedad, y siguió avanzando hacia el exterior del destruido yate.

– ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué chocamos?–pregunto a sus demás compañeros.

– Esta chica rubia quito el piloto automático y se puso a manejar el bote–le explico la castaña señalando a dicha mujer.

– Si, y fue muuuuy divertido–respondió alegremente la chica, sin ninguna vergüenza.

Finalmente, del bote salio una chica de estatura mediana; de piel demasiado pálida, sus ojos eran de color azul, tenia muchas pecas en la cara y en los hombros, _cabello color rojo con puntas azules hasta la cintura(atado en una coleta alta con mechones cayéndole en la cara_) de complexión muy delgada. Vestía una _blusa gris de tirantes_, short color negro, converse color negro y unos pedazos de tela atados en las muñecas color negro.

La pelirroja comenzó a observar a sus demás compañeros, suspirando, un tanto asustada.

– "Bien, estoy seguro de que podre llevarme bien con todos ellos"–comenzó a pensar la pelirroja, intentando tener confianza suficiente para hablar con ellos– "Tan solo tengo que ser tranquila y..."–vio como de golpe la chica de ojos verdes y apariencia aterradora se acerco con ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– ¡¿Tú también estas en llamas?!–le pregunto.

– ¡¿Qu-Qué?!–grito, malinterpretando la pregunta y pensando que era una afirmación– ¡QUITAMELO QUITAMELO!–comenzó a rodar en el suelo, intentando apagar las ficticias llamas que la cubrían.

El chico que se había aventado tiempo atrás en el agua subió de nuevo al yate, suspirando de alivio y jadeando del cansancio.

– Hey–le llamo la atención el joven de tez un tanto bronceada– Sigues estando en llamas...

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

El castaño de nuevo se tiro, pero esta vez al suelo; rodando, intentando quitarse las inexistentes llamas mientras que aquel bromista reía a mas no poder.

– ¿Podrían dejar los chistes de quemados por un momento?–dijo el peli marrón, llamando la atención de sus compañeros– Estamos en medio de una escena de accidente, esta cosa podría explotar en cualquier momento.

– Es un yate, no un bote petrolero–contesto la pelinegra– Aunque debemos de bajar por nuestros equipajes que seguramente están en flotando en medio del agua.

– ¡Miren!–señalo la rubia de tez blanca a Chris– ¡Ese sujeto nos dará un millón de dolares!

– Corrección– le interrumpió el chico de cabello luminoso– ME DARÁ un millón de dolares. Por cierto, eres muy bonita, jeje.

– ¡Claro que no, EL MILLÓN SERA MIO!–interrumpió Tony subiendo al yate de nueva cuenta– ¡Soy Tony Husson y nadie podrá conmigo!

La castaña empujo a Tony, haciendo que volviera a las profundidades marítimas aledañas al yate. Se dio cuenta de que la estaban viendo, y rió nerviosamente.

– Jejeje...perdón, no me agradan los habladores–se disculpo, a lo cual, todos asintieron.

Por su parte, la pelirroja y el castaño seguían rodando en el suelo; intentando "apagar" el fuego que los cubría. Hasta que, en un momento incomodo, los dos quedaron de frente; acostados en el piso de aquel destruido yate, a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

– Eh...¿Tú también estas en llamas?–le pregunto el castaño.

– Eso creo...–murmuro la pelirroja, desviando la mirada.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual, los dos evitaban mirarse a los ojos.

– ¿Rodamos juntos?–pregunto el castaño.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Campistas!–les llamo Chris desde lejos con un altavoz– ¡Tienen que venir conmigo para poder humillarlos...digo, presentarlos a la televisión nacional! ¡Si no, volverán a casa!

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que bajemos si estamos lejos de la playa?!–le interrogo la castaña.

– ¡Tendrán que venir nadando!–respondió– ¡Podrían usar el muelle si tan solo no lo hubieran destruido!

– ¡PERO NO SE NADAR!

– ¡CLAVADO DE CINCO GRADOS DE DIFICULTAD!–grito la enérgica rubia, saltando hacia el agua, cayendo exitosamente y sin hacerse ningún daño; salpicando un poco a Tony, quien estaba nadando a su lado– ¡SI! ¡WHOOOA!

– Te daré un...diez–dijo aquel chico que se encontraba a su lado. La rubia alzo la mano y chocaron "cinco" los dos.

La chica de numerosos pircings y cabello rubio también salto al agua, cayendo exitosamente. El chico bromista también hizo lo mismo, salpicando a su compañeros gritando "bala de cañón" mientras caía.

El castaño y la pelirroja fueron los siguientes en tirarse al agua, sin tener ninguna complicación en la caída y estando a salvo en medio de las tablas (que habían salido volando del impacto y ahora yacían en el mar).

– ¡Solo faltan ustedes!–dijo Chris, hablándoles a los dos que seguían en el yate.

– ¡Pero no se nadar!–grito la castaña, muy asustada.

– Tranquila–le calmo el peli marrón– No eres la única que no sabe nadar.

– ¿Tú no sabes nadar?–el chico negó con la cabeza– ¿Entonces que haremos?

– ¿Ves esas tablas que están flotando?–le señalo dichas tablas que habían sido destrozadas por el choque, quedando algunas partes intactas en la superficie marítima– Podemos saltar y agarrarnos de una de las tablas para no ahogarnos, después podemos usarla como si fuera un flotador y nadaríamos hacia la orilla de la playa.

– Eh...tú inténtalo primero. No me da mucha confianza aun.

El peli marrón suspiro, y se acerco al borde del yate (desde donde habían saltado todos). Miro con miedo hacia abajo, viendo a los demás nadando felizmente en el agua que rodeaba el yate. Suspiro, y finalmente, se lanzo, intentando caer al lado de una tabla de madera.

Pero, el chico desafortunadamente apunto mal en su salto, golpeándose en la entrepierna con aquella tabla, soltando un grito de dolor, haciendo que todos los hombres fruncieran el ceño al verlo caer. Sin embargo, pudo mantenerse a flote sobre la tabla que lo había golpeado.

La castaña miro aun indecisa hacia abajo, muy aterrada del resultado que había tenido el peli marrón al caer. Y finalmente, salto hacia el agua, gritando y salpicando a todos al momento de zambullirse y perderse en medio de la superficie marina. Pero después de unos segundos, emergió al agua, manoteando, intentando alcanzar una tabla que estaba a su lado.

– ¡AYUDA! *grup* ¡NO LA ALCANZO! *glup* –repetía la castaña. Tony se acerco y empujo la tabla, haciendo que la chica pudiera agarrarla y usarla como un flotador– Gracias.

– Bien hecho–le dijo el peli marrón, aun doliéndose.

Todos los campistas comenzaron a acercarse a la playa, tocando tierra firme. Comenzaron a secarse la ropa y algunas mujeres comenzaron a arreglarse su peinado.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el camarografo le hizo una seña a Chris indicándole que ya estaban grabando.

– Es momento de presentar a nuestros primeros ocho participantes. Comenzaremos primero con las mujeres–se giro, viendo que las chicas ya se encontraban formadas en una fila vertical– La primera campista es _Reagan Taylor_–señalo a chica de _larga cabellera color rubio claro (sujetada por dos coletas)_ que vestía _una campera gris__– _La causante del accidente por cierto–murmuro.

– ¡HOLA!–saludo Reagan de manera entusiasta hacia la cámara.

– La siguiente campista es _Dalila Kensington_– Chris señalo a la chica de _cabello pelirrojo con puntas azules hasta la cintura(atado en una coleta alta con mechones cayéndole en la cara)_ que vestía una _blusa gris de tirantes_– Oh como nosotros la llamamos: "la chica en llamas" (cualquier parecido con THG es pura coincidencia xD)

– Hola–saludo Dalila, sonriendo hacia la cámara.

– A su lado, se encuentra _Kenneth, _otra de nuestras nuevas campistas–Chris señalo a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar que vestía _un Crop-top rosa palo con un short de tiro alto gris__– _Oh como nosotros le decimos: "la chica acuática"

– ¿Eso que tiene de malo?–le interrogo Kenneth– No todos sabemos nadar.

– Y la ultima campista es _Emma Grant, _"la chica adicta al fuego"–señalo Chris a la chica _de numerosos pircings y cabello corto, rubio y alborotado._

_– _Hmm...que mal–murmuro Emma– No se estaba quemando nada...que desgracia de accidente.

– Por suerte–murmuro Dalila.

– ¿Por suerte?–pregunto Emma– ¡Al menos debió de haber una maldita llama! Pero no, lamentablemente.

La pelirroja dio un paso hacia la derecha, alejándose de la rubia.

– Y ahora presentaremos a los hombres–anuncio Chris, caminando hacia la otra parte de lo que quedaba del muelle– Primero, presentaremos a...

– ¡SOY TONY HUSSON!–dijo el castaño de gran altura señalándose a si mismo con una sonrisa. Chris solo suspiro fastidiado, y fue con el siguiente.

– Pasemos con nuestro otro campista–dijo, señalando a la persona que estaba a la derecha de Tony– Con ustedes: _Franco Ruther, _"el clavadista profesional"

– Hola– saludo de forma amena el _peli marrón_ que vestía _una playera color beige con manchas rojas_.

– El siguiente es Andres Anaya–señalo Chris al chico _pelinegro_ que vestía _una camisa azul fuerte_– "El chico en llamas"

– Me gusta ese apodo–dijo Andres– "Aunque espero que no siga en llamas"–pensó, teniendo un escalofrió.

– Y por ultimo, demosle la bienvenida al bromista _Lester Robbinson_ –señalo al chico de _cabello luminoso color coaba_ que usaba _unos googles amarillos_.

– Hola nenas–saludo Lester, guiñando el ojo a la cámara.

– Y bien, esos son los primeros ocho participantes que conforman esta temporada–anuncio Chris– Ahora debemos esperar a que lleguen los demás competidores–se escucha el pitido de un barco acercándose– ¡Y ahí vienen! –comienza a caminar de espaldas, alejándose del muelle con un poco de miedo– Sera mejor quitarme de aquí.

Para su sorpresa, los ocho campistas vieron como el yate se detuvo exitosamente al lado de lo que quedaba del muelle; sin chocar y sin quedar muy lejos de dicho muelle.

– Ojala y hubiéramos llegado así–murmuro Kenneth.

– Se pierden de toda la diversión–dijo Reagan– ¡Nuestra llegada fue mas...impactante!

La puerta se abrió, de ella, salieron dos chicas: una era chica delgada con curvilineo cuerpo,de estatura alta, de cabello negro y ojos color miel que vestía un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga color negro. Su compañera era un chica bajita, regordeta, de piel pálida ,s u cabello era rizado, y de un color rojo;sus ojos eran de color lima, y tenia algunas pecas en las mejillas; vestía una camiseta verde pistacho con un champiñon rojo en ella de mangas cortas, unos blue jeans, y unas converse purpura.

La chica de alta estatura cargaba una maleta en su mano, mientras que su compañera estaba distraída; centrando su atención en una consola portátil que tenia en sus manos mientras que caminaba con los demás.

– ¡Y ahí están!– dijo Chris– Les presento a nuestras dos nuevas competidoras: Samanta– señala a la chica de alta estatura– Y a Molly D. Hopkins– señalo a la chica que tenia una consola portátil en manos.

– ¿Ustedes si tenían piloto?–le pregunto Kenneth a Samanta.

– No– negó la pelinegra– ¿Y ustedes?

– Tú dime– Dalila señalo con la mirada la parte destruida del muelle.

– ¿Entonces como llegaron aquí?–volvió a preguntar la chica de cabello castaño.

– Ella piloteo el yate–señalo con la mirada a Molly.

– ¡Si, eso hice!–asintió, sin dejar de ver a la consola.

– Curiosamente, lo hizo sin soltar ese aparato–menciono Samanta.

– Fue fácil: aprendí a manejar yates por un juego llamado "yate simulator"–añadió Molly– ¿Quién dijo que de los videojuegos no se aprende nada? (ORGULLO GAMER :D)

Lester y Tony se vieron confundidos, para después alzar los hombros.

– ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR OTRO MINUTO CON USTEDES!–se escucho un grito proveniente del yate, todos voltearon para ver que lo había producido, y vieron a un chico delgado, de estatura mediana, de tez blanca, cabello rubio corto y peinado hacía el lado derecho; ojos color gris que vestía un abrigo gris y una bufanda color vino rodeandole el cuello, jeans negros y botas negras.

– El siguiente participante es _Wayne Carter_–anuncio Chris– Bienvenido a la competencia Wayne.

El rubio miro hacia el frente, viendo que había llamado mucho la atención con aquel grito, poniéndose firme y aclarándose la garganta.

– Si si, claro–dijo– Muchas gracias Chris–comenzó a acercarse hacia los demás– Estoy muy emocionado de entrar a la competencia y hacer muchos amigos–finalizo con una sonrisa.

– Al fin, una persona normal–dijo Franco– Mi nombre es Franco, mucho gusto–extendió su mano para saludarlo.

Wayne se detuvo en frente de él, viendo fijamente a Dalila (quien estaba al lado de Franco). Correspondió al saludo, sin dejar de ver a la chica.

– Si...algunas personas...aparentan no ser lo que son...–murmuro, continuando con esa mirada acosadora hacia Dalila, quien también lo observaba, un tanto confundida. Dejo de mirarla, y sonrió de nuevo, dirigiéndose con los demás– Te dejo Franco, iré a con los demás–dijo, retomando la actitud optimista con la que había llegado.

– ¿Por que me miro así?–pregunto Dalila.

– Tal vez tengas algo en tu cabello–respondió Franco, a lo cual, la chica se inspecciono su peinado con un espejo de mano.

Wayne observo detenidamente a cada competidor, llevándose la mano al mentón.

– ¿Con quien empezare?–se pregunto así mismo en voz baja.

– ¿Empezar?–pregunto confundida Kenneth, quien se encontraba a su lado. El rubio la miro, un tanto sorprendido.

– Eh... a saludarlos, si, a eso–respondió– Soy Wayne, mucho gusto.

Del yate bajo un chico de pelo marrón desordenado y ojos redondos avellana, de complexión delgada, bronceado, de estatura pequeña. Que vestía una remera blanca con el logo de DC en ella, unos jeans azul oscuro y zapatos negros "vans".

– Demosle la bienvenida a_ James Black_–dijo Chris– Uno de nuestros nuevos competidores en esta nueva temporada.

– Hola a todos–saludo James sonriente.

– Oh, ¿tú eras el tipo que estaba hablando sobre vampiros y todo eso?–pregunto Samanta.

– ¿Nos escuchaste a mi y a Ezra?–le interrogo, a lo cual, ella asintió– Oh, si, era yo.

– ¿Vampiros?–pregunto Andres– ¿Cómo Drácula y todo eso?

– Si, y el sujeto que estaba conmigo estaba leyendo sobre eso. Es un poco anti social.

– Me imagino...

Del yate bajo una chica de cabello negro perfectamente peinado con un listón azul oscuro como vincha, piel pálida, de apariencia delicada, ojos azul cielo , labios rosados, estatura mediana -rondando en lo bajo- y de complexión delgada. Vestía un hermoso vestido celeste veraniego con mangas; con un gran lazo blanco en la cintura, hasta la rodilla , unos zapatos de tacón bajo color blanco y un sombrero de paja decorado con un lacito celeste.

La chica avanzaba teniendo una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, acercándose con los demás competidores, dejando a algunos boquiabiertos por su belleza.

– Damas y caballeros, les presento a nuestra campista venida desde Francia: _Juliette Persefone DiLumbargo__–_anuncio Chris.

Tony y Lester se vieron entre ellos, pensando en la misma cosa.

– ¡Yo la vi primero!–gritaron, y comenzaron a pelear para ver quien era el que le hablara primero a aquella chica.

– Bonito vestido– le dijo Samanta.

– Oh...hi–saludo la francesa– ¿How...are you?–pronuncio con cierta dificultad– No, sorry...eh...

– ¿Solamente hablas inglés?–pregunto confundida– ¿Sabes español?

– Oh, si–respondió– Perdón, me dijeron que aquí solamente hablaban en inglés y no sé mucho de ese...lenguaje...jeje

– Aquí es raro quien hable inglés.

– ¡Mentira!–negó Molly– ¡Yo se traducir perfecto el inglés por los videojuegos!

– ¿Eso no te enseña solo el inglés básico?–pregunto Franco.

– Hey, que linda eres– dijo Reagan, acercándose con Juliette.

– Eh...gracias–respondió confundida la francesa.

– ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?–pregunto sonriente Reagan.

– ¡¿Qué?!–pregunto sobre exaltada Juliette.

– Si, anda, sera divertido–le aseguro la chica de ojos violeta– ¡Anda, di que si!

– ¡Viejo, espera!–le grito Lester a Tony en medio de la pelea– ¡Se nos esta adelantando!–señalo a Reagan, acosando con la mirada a Juliette, quien se notaba muy sonrojada.

– ¡Vamos tras ella!–respondió Tony.

– E-e-eh...pero yo no...–tartamudeaba la francesa– A mi no me gustan las...

– ¡A ella!–se escucho un grito, para luego, ver como Tony y Lester se tiraban encima de Reagan, interrumpiendo ese momento incomodo para Juliette, quien suspiro de alivio. Los tres comenzaron a pelear en el suelo; dándose arañazos y alguna que otra mordida en el brazo.

– Eh...¿Reagan le dijo eso a Juliette?–pregunto confundido Andres, a lo cual, Franco asintió– ¿Pero no son...dos chicas?

– Si, si lo son...–respondió Franco.

– Esto es muy confuso...

– Amor es amor, amigo mio–menciono James– Amor es amor...

Del yate bajo un chico de tez pálida; contextura delgada y alta; cabello teñido de negro; ojos aqua casi siempre delineados ligeramente y piercings en los labios (simulando que fueran colmillos). Vestía con unos zapatos italianos, pantalones negros ajustados; pulcra camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón; blazer negro con rojo.

– Demosle la bienvenida a nuestro antepenúltimo campista varón: _Ezra_ _'Deschanel'_–anuncio Chris.

Ezra solo vio de reojo como Tony, Lester y Reagan seguían peleando en el suelo, ante la mirada de Emma, quien parecía estar entretenida viendo tal carnicería. El chico de apariencia gótica solo suspiro, y fue con Chris.

– ¿No podrías mejor eliminarme ahora para ya irme a casa?–le pregunto Ezra.

– No–respondió Chris– Ademas, acabo de recibir "el regalo" de tus padres por meterte a la competencia y no pienso devolverlo.

– Maldita sea...–murmuro en voz baja. Devolvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba la pelea, viendo a Juliette, llamándole un poco la atención.

– ¡Hey, Ezra!–le llamo James, alzando la mano para que lo viera.

El gótico dejo de ver a Juliette, y fue con James, ignorando por completo el caos que había en esos momentos.

Del yate bajo un chico de estatura baja; contextura media llegando a delgado; de tez ligeramente morena, ojos azabaches al igual que su cabello, el cual es corto y puntiagudo, peinado hacia atrás pero oculto debajo de su gorra. Vestía Una camisa de manga corta color azul marino, con el icono de una bola de pool, y con una chaqueta a cuadros roja y azul encima. Unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, y unas converse color rojo.

– ¡Y este es el ultimo varón de la competencia!–dijo Chris– ¡Con ustedes:_ Robert Woodcock!_

El chico de extravagante cabellera (oculta por su gorra) se acerco con los demás campistas, viendo que aun seguía la pelea entre Tony, Lester y Reagan, observando como Reagan le mordió la mano a Tony, haciéndolo gritar. Comenzó a reír, llamando la atención que algunos.

– ¿Esta es la competencia? ¿En serio?–dijo, secándose una lagrima de tanto reír– Bien, un millón de dolares asegurados en mi bolsillo. Me pregunto que comprare con eso...

– Ja, sigue soñando–respondió Franco.

Wayne dejo de acosar a Dalila con la mirada, y se centro mas en Robert, notando su comportamiento propio de un antagonista.

– ¡Si, el millón sera mio!–menciono Emma.

– ¡PARA NADA!–se alzo Tony en medio de la pelea– ¡NADIE LE GANA AL GRAN TONY HUSSON!–se señalo así mismo, para después, recibir un golpe en la cara por parte de Reagan– ¡Auch!

– ¡El millón sera mio!–grito Reagan.

– ¿Ya perdieron la cabeza? Todos sabemos que yo ganare el millón– dijo Lester.

– Creo que todos estamos aquí para algo, ¿no?–intento tranquilizarlos Samanta– Dejemos de pelear, es estúpido decir quien de nosotros sera el ganador del millón.

– ¡A la porra la paz!–grito Emma, sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendiéndolo– ¡ANARQUÍA!–Una ráfaga de viento apago el encendedor– ¡Maldición, ya no tiene aceite!–intentaba encenderlo de nuevo, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

Todos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sobre quien ganaría el millón; Tony y Reagan se manoteaban, mientras que Samanta intentaba detener esa pelea. Robert tan solo reía al ver la discusión que había creado, encontrando a su lado a un Wayne que simplemente le observaba detenidamente.

– Hola amigo, soy Wayne–le ofreció su mano en forma de saludo.

– Eh...Robert–respondió, confundido.

– Muy buena esa broma que hiciste; ahora todos están peleando, si que eres un buen bromista.

– Si, claro...como digas.

Ezra se mantenía lejos de la discusión, mirando todo desde la sombra de un árbol. Al igual que Dalila y Juliette.

– La gente de este país es demasiado extraña–dijo Juliette.

– Algunas personas lo son–respondió Dalila– Por cierto, soy Dalila–le saludo– Lo siento si no me presente antes, es solo que...al igual que tú...estaba siendo acosada por un tipo...

– Al menos era hombre...

Las dos chicas suspiraron, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de incomodidad.

– ¡QUE EL MALDITO MILLÓN SERA MIO!–grito Emma, jalandole los cabellos a Lester.

– ¡AH, AYUDA!

Algo se aproximo a gran velocidad hacia ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, deteniéndose de golpe en medio de la discusión.

– ¡HO-LAAAAAAAA!–saludo alegremente una chica de estatura mediana, de tez blanca; su apariencia era delgada, sus proporciones eran promedio (al igual que sus medidas y peso, correspondientes a su edad). Su cabello era largo hasta la espalda; con el cabello recogido por una diadema con orejas de gato (estilo anime) sin puntas de un color rubio claro, que mostraban perfectamente sus ojos grandes, que contenían una iris verde esmeralda. Vestía de una forma peculiar: tenia puesta una playera de botones blanca; una falda (por arriba de las rodillas) de color azul marino, con unas mallas negras puestas por debajo y zapatillas negras.

La chica saludaba con la mano levantada, interrumpiendo (y callando) toda la discusión. Algunos atraídos por su belleza y otros confundidos por su vestimenta.

– Y ahí esta nuestra ultima campista–dijo Chris– Les presento a _Gabrielle Miller_.

– ¡Hola a todos!–saludo de nueva cuenta con gran entusiasmo– ¡Espero que TODOS seamos buenos amigos! Jeje.

– ¿De donde demonios saliste?–le pregunto Kenneth sorprendida.

– Oh, ¡eso fue gracias a mis habilidades de chica-gato!–contesto, señalando sus orejas de gato que tenia en su diadema– ¡Ahora, tengo la velocidad vertiginosa de uno!–comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante, dando una vuelta sobre todos ellos en menos de tres segundos– ¡La agilidad de uno!–salto en el aire, dando dos volteretas antes de caer exitosamente en el suelo– ¡Y la lindura de uno!–alzo sus manos al aire, como si de un gato se tratase– ¡Miau!

Hubo un breve silencio, antes de ver como varios caían desmallados en el suelo ante tal acto de presentación de la alegre chica.

– Bien...–murmuro Franco– Oficialmente, esta temporada sera la mas...rara que haya visto...

– ¡AH! ¡¿LOS MATE?!–pregunto aterrada Gabrielle de forma inocente.

– De ternura...–respondió Molly.

– ¡Oh no! ¡No mueran! ¡Iré por ayuda!–la rubia se fue corriendo hacia el campamento, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Chris se acerco a Reagan, moviendola levemente con su pie, viendo que estaba inconsciente, al igual que varios competidores.

– Creo que tendremos que hacer un pequeño corte–dijo hacia la cámara– Pero descuiden: en unos momentos regresaremos. Disfruten los comerciales de nuestros patrocinadores mientras tanto–finalizo con una sonrisa, viendo de reojo el desastre que había cometido esa extraña chica.

**CORTE DE LA TRANSMISIÓN. REGRESAREMOS EN BREVE**

* * *

><p><em>¡HEY HEY HEY! ¡AQUÍ DE NUEVO -EL SUJETO DESAPARECIDO- KAKY! Jejeje, me he divertido bastante haciendo las presentaciones, sin embargo, creo que lo mejor sera dejar el episodio aquí para que ustedes puedan contestar las preguntas que les deje. Esto lo hago para que, ahora si viendo la personalidad de cada uno, puedan elegir mejor sus amistades, enemistades, sus personajes favoritos, y etc. Se que al principio fue algo confuso, pero puse algunos apodos luego para que conocieran cuales eran los personajes. Espero que haya hecho bien mi trabajo por aquí, es la primera vez que hago un fic solo. Antes me ayudaba mi beta-reader (Sable "peleas locas" xD) pero por cuestiones que desconozco, no pudo ayudarme ¡y ahora soy el llanero solitario! Ojala y hayan disfrutado estas presentaciones tanto como yo cuando las estaba escribiendo, ya saben que pueden dejarme ese gran comentario que me alegra el día, denle follow a la historia por que esta de moda y nos vemos pronto en nuevas actualizaciones. Un saludito, ¡y hasta luego! ¡Adiós! <em>

_(Nota: quien sea elegido como personaje favorito por los lectores, ¡el autor recibirá una recompensa de poder decidir cual sera el próximo desafió! (osea, el numero dos)_

* * *

><p>Preguntas a llenar.<p>

Amigos:

Enemigos:

Alianzas:

Pareja:


End file.
